Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking
|-| Video= center|border|600px |-| Behind the Scenes= |-| Battle= Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking is the seventh installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the seventh installment of Season 1. It features the German theoretical physicist, Albert Einstein, and disabled British theoretical physicist, Stephen Hawking, battling against each other. It was released on March 30, 2011. Cast Zach Sherwin as Albert Einstein Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo) Lyrics Albert Einstein: When I apply my battle theory, minds are relatively blown. So take a seat Steve - Oop! I see you brought your own What’s with your voice? I can’t frickin' tell! You sound like WALL-E having sex with a Speak & Spell! I’ll school you anywhere MIT to Oxford. All your fans will be like “um, that was Hawk-ward!” I’m as dope as two rappers, you better be scared, 'cause that means Albert E=MC squared! Stephen Hawking: You’ve got no idea what you’re messin' wit' here boy, I got 12-inch rims on my chair, that’s how I roll y’all. You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll! I’ll be stretchin' out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time, when you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind. I’m the best, I’m the Snoop Dogg of Science! I’ll be droppin' mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants! Albert Einstein: I’m the giant whose shoulders you’d have stood on - if you could stand. I’ll give you A Brief History of Pain with the back of my hand. You can’t destroy matter or me, for serious! Rippin' holes in you bigger than the hole in your black hole theory was!!! Steven Hawking: There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million particles in the universe that we can observe, Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd. You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you’re makin'? I’m about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan. And while it’s true that my work is based on you, I’m a super computer, you’re like a TI-82. Oooh! Trivia * This is the first battle that features a rapper whose voice is modified. * Stephen Hawking is playing Angry Birds on his computer while he is rapping. * Suggested by: dronjo12 Poll Who do you think won? Albert Einstein Stephen Hawking |-| Gallery= Albert Einstein vs. Stephen Hawking.jpg|iTunes cover ERB 7 Albert Einstein.png|Albert Einstein's title card ERB 7 Stephen Hawking.png|Stephen Hawking's title card Albert Einstein.png|Zach Sherwin as Albert Einstein Pete as Hawking.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking EL as Sagan.png|EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo) erb7suggestion.png|The commenter who gave the suggestion Albert Einstein vs. Stephen Hawking Alternative Cover.jpg|Albert Einstein vs. Stephen Hawking Alternative Cover |-| Rap Meanings= 'Albert Einstein:' When I apply my battle theory, minds are relatively blown. (Play on words using Einstein's Theory of Relativity. When he applies his rap battle plan, minds are blown. It also could mean his technique is smarter than an average person, so it would blow their minds away.) So take a seat, Steve. Oop, I see you brought your own! (To "take a seat" is a phrase saying that one person sits down while the other demonstrates. Stephen Hawking is paralyzed, so he gets around in his wheelchair and uses a computer to speak, because he can't do that by himself. Einstein suggests that Hawking take a seat while he shows Hawking how to battle, However, Einstein catches himself tripping over the fact that Hawking is in a seat already since he is in a wheelchair.) What's with your voice? I can't frickin' tell. (The genius Albert Einstein can't even figure out what's wrong with Hawking's voice.) You sound like Wall-E having sex with a Speak & Spell! (Stephen Hawking's voice is emitted by a computer, which is like two highly mechanized voices combined. Wall-E is a robot from his self-named movie who talks in a high pitched voice. A Speak & Spell is a toy with a mechanized voice, so Hawking's computerized voice sounds like a strange mix of the two.) I'll school you anywhere, MIT to Oxford! (MIT and Oxford are both prestigious universities Hawking is affiliated with, and Albert is saying that he will beat Steve in both places and anywhere in between.) All your fans will be like, "Um, that was Hawk-ward." (This is a pun on Hawking's name, as well as showing that Hawking doesn't know what he's talking about, or just awkward in socializing.) I'm as dope as two rappers. You better be scared, (Stephen should be afraid of him because he's as good as two rappers.) Cause that means Albert E equals MC squared! (Rappers are also known as MCs. Therefore, if Albert Einstein = 2 Rappers, as stated in his previous line, then Albert E = mc2. This plays on Einstein’s theory for converting mass to energy, E = mc2.) 'Stephen Hawking:' You've got no idea what you’re messing with here, boy. (Einstein has no idea what he's gotten himself into.) I got 12-inch rims on my chair. That's how I roll, y'all. (Hawking is in a wheelchair. He's saying that his wheels have 12" rims, a reference to car wheel rims. Also a play on words: his wheels are how he rolls, literally and figuratively.) You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll. (Einstein was known for having wild hair and a mustache. Troll dolls are generally ugly and have crazy hair, so Hawking says that Einstein looks like a troll doll with a mustache.) I'll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time, (In Einstein’s Theory of General Relativity, The more gravity acting on an object, or the higher velocity an object travels at, the slower time goes. Here, Hawking is saying that he can "rap" as slow as he wants and to Einstein, it will seem faster than Einstein can do.) When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind. (A p-brane is a spatially extended mathematical concept that appears in string theory and related theories. Also a play on Einstein having a brain the size of a pea, as Einstein's brain was shown to be physically smaller than the average size, and against Hawking's mind, it doesn't stand a chance.) I"m the best, I'm the Snoop Dogg of Science. (Saying he's supreme and the best in the face of science and rapping, comparing himself to the legendary Snoop Dogg.) I"ll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants. (Apples are the symbol of gravity, which comes from when Isaac Newton studied gravity after being hit by an apple under a tree. "From the shoulder of giants" is a scientific term that means to take work from another genius. It also refers to the Hawking book, "On the Shoulders of Giants".) 'Albert Einstein:' I'm the giant whose shoulders you'd have stood on, if you could stand! (Saying that Einstein is the genius that Hawking based his work on. Also another disability joke that Hawking is unable to stand.) I'll give you a brief history of pain with the back of my hand! (Saying that Einstein will slap Hawking across the face. Joke on Hawking's book "A Brief History of Time".) You can't destroy matter or me, for serious! (Based on the law of conservation of mass, matter is indestructible, and apparently, so is Einstein.) Ripping holes in you bigger than the hole in your black hole theory was! (Hawking's black hole theory had a big hole in it and was proven to be flawed. So Einstein says that he will rip holes in Hawking bigger than the holes in his theory of black holes.) 'Stephen Hawking:' There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million particles in the universe that we can observe. (Hawking states that there are a huge amount of particles in the observable universe.) Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd. (Out of all those particles, Einstein's mom took the ugly ones and put them into him, calling Einstein an ugly nerd.) You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you're making. (Einstein helped create the atomic bomb, which made mushroom clouds when dropped.) I'm about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan. (Carl Sagan is another famous scientist. This line references Sagan's famous quote, "If you wish to bake an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe.") And while it’s true that my work is based on you, (Hawking based his work off of Einstein's work.) I'm a super computer. You're like a TI-82. Oooh! (Basically, Stephen is comparing his brilliant genius to that of a super computer, while Einstein's compares to a fairly average graphing calculator that is required for high school algebra classes.) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 7 Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Stephen Hawking Category:Albert Einstein